chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Get Quizzical
Paul decides to exploit Barry's photographic memory which soon causes a conflict with the fraudulent Albie Flange (TV's Mr. Memory) and tricky television host Raymond Trophy. Plot Paul and Barry are on their way to town to do some shopping when Barry says that they've forgotten the list but he remembers all of it. Paul is amazed at how much his brother remembers including that the word polypropylene was spelt wrong and decides to use him as an attraction at a village hall fete being opened by the host of "Trophy's Cabinet" Raymond Trophy and TV's Mr. Memory: Albie Flange . As they enter the hall, Raymond is just about to cut the opening ribbon whilst giving a long speech when Paul and Barry push their way to the front and cut the ribbon much to the astonishment of Raymond and the rest of the people. Meanwhile Albie is getting ready for his show putting up his famous name sign and sees Paul setting up a stage for Barry with a sign that says "BARRY CHUCKLE: THE TRUE MR. MEMORY." Albie is shocked and very angry and says that he is the only Mr. Memory. Paul rudely says that he isn't anymore and Raymond arrives and he is shocked too with Albie demanding how they got permission to put up the sign with Barry reciting the performing rights act of 1949, so the two men leave defeated with Raymond vowing that they haven't heard the last of this. Albie performs his show with Raymond giving him a question to answer which he guesses straight away due to the fact that Raymond had discussed it with him before the show leaving the audience unimpressed. Paul heckles the act and then asks him to name the Rotherham United Football Squad for the 1977-1978 season. Raymond tries to stop the act with an embarrased Albie but Barry gets up on stage and names them all receiving loud applause from the audience. A frustrated Albie asks Barry what he thinks Raymond is thinking at this very moment with Barry answering: "He's thinking he's going to make a grab for me and pull down the curtains by mistake." Raymond is angry with this answer but it happens just as Barry says which receives more appaulse from the audience. When the fete is over, Raymond and Albie pretend to be good sports whilst slapping Barry hard on the back making Barry drop his books and walk off laughing. Paul decides to get even with Raymond by placing Barry on his television show Trophy's Cabinet. Sometime later Barry manages to be a contestant on the show and they head for the studio. Barry is a bit nervous being on the show even though the three main categories are Football, Music and Geography. Paul and Barry then bump into Raymond who is astonished to see them again and even more annoyed that Barry is now a contestant on his show after being shown a legal letter abbreviated on his behalf. He then storms out. Whilst trying to find Barry's dressing room, the brothers accidently stumble into Albie's, who then appears and chases Paul leaving Barry behind. Paul hides in the janitor's closet and Raymond goes to Albie's dressing room not knowing that Barry is there instead wearing Albie's hat and his cape wrapped around him. He tells him that now that Barry is on the show he will have to change the questions but will make sure that Albie will get all the answers before hand as usual. Raymond then goes to his own dressing room to come up with some new questions. He finds an old phone book with the 1987 numbers of the Borders and The Isle of Mann and decides to use it as his new category. Paul is now on stage dressed as a janitor sweeping the floor. When he sees the categories and spins the famous Wheel of Knowledge, Raymond, mistaking for him for a real janitor shoos him away and Paul watches as he puts his newly chosen categories on the wheel: "Telephone Directory", "The History of Oven Gloves" and "Pottery". Paul finds Barry and they tell each other what they've found out, they stumble into Raymond's dressing room and find the phone book, Barry quickly reads through it but is still worried about the other subjects. Paul assures him that everything will be alright. The show begins with Albie spinning the wheel first with landing on "The History of Oven Gloves". Raymond asks him a tough question and Albie answers it instantly. Poor Barry spins the wheel with it landing on "Pottery" making him unable to answer the question, but Paul gently moves the wheel to land on "Telephone Directory" making him able to give a quick straight answer. The game continues with fourteen more questions with Barry and Albie tying for the lead, but Raymond suspects some foul play as all of Barry's questions have been on the same category. He then decides to spin the wheel himself and Paul accidentally breaks it and it falls on top of Barry making him unable to remember. Delighted, Raymond decides to enter both contestants in the final for the star prize: a personal stereo. The show begins again with Raymond revealing a cabinet with 25 boxes, one containing the Star Prize and the others containing Booby Prizes. Thinking Barry has still lost his memory asks him to go first and Barry surprisingly guesses the right box so Raymond cheats by moving the prize somewhere else. Having had enough of Raymond's cheating, Paul turns the tables on him when Albie has his turn resulting in him being humiliated when he receives the booby prizes. Barry eventually gets the prize whilst all four are trying to reach for it causing the whole cabinet to fall to pieces. Raymond tells the audience that Barry has been cheating, Paul argues with him saying he was the one who cheated from the very beginning. Albie then carelessly blurts out that he should of won on his very first turn because he knew what box the prize was in and had them written down on cards that Raymond had given him. He shows the Paul the cards that also had the answers to his questions on them much to Raymond's horror giving Paul strong evidence to the audience that the whole show was fixed. Raymond berates Albie for his stupidity with Albie giving the excuse he forgot even though he's supposed to be TV's Mr. Memory. Later in their dressing room Paul is very pleased with their victory and Barry reveals that he had his memory all the time and only pretended not to so that Raymond wouldn't suspect anything. After listening to his personal stereo, he tells Paul that he has learnt all the songs. Paul looks at an ad saying that contestants are needed for new quiz show "Name that Song" with the prize being a weekend for two in Cleathorpes. Barry runs away, refusing to be part of another of Paul's schemes with his brother running after him and trying persuasion. Trivia *Ted Rogers had been a television host in real life, having hosted the quiz show 3-2-1 from 1978-1988 which Paul, Barry, No Slacking and Getoutofit appeared in together as contestants. *This episode is noted for being Ted's final appearance on TV before his death on May 2, 2001. Edited or Unedited? Category:Episodes Category:Series 13 Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances